Conventionally, for example, there is a banknote handling machine such as a banknote depositing and feeding machine for performing a process of depositing/feeding banknotes as paper sheets, which includes a tape-storing type banknote storing/feeding device using two tapes or one tape.
A banknote storing/feeding device using two tapes includes, as shown in FIG. 7, a winding roller 203 that winds and unwinds two tapes 201 and 202, and two reels 204 and 205 that wind and unwind the tapes 201 and 202, respectively, with respect to the winding roller 203. Further, a motor 206 is disposed between the winding roller 203 and the reels 204 and 205, and a drive force from this motor 206 is transmitted to the winding roller 203 and the reels 204 and 205 by a transmission mechanism 207. The transmission mechanism 207 includes pulleys 208, 209, 210, and 211 attached to the respective axes of the motor 206, the winding roller 203, and the reels 204 and 205, a belt 212 laid across the pulleys 208, 209, 210, and 211, one-way clutches 213 and 214 interposed between the axes of the reels 204 and 205 and the pulleys 210 and 211, and torque limiters not shown interposed between the axes of the reels 204 and 205 and the reels 204 and 205.
When storing a banknote, by driving the motor 206, the winding roller 203 rotates in a direction of winding the tapes 201 and 202, however, the drive force is not transmitted to the reels 204 and 205 by the one-way clutches 213 and 214, and the tapes 201 and 202 are pulled out from the reels 204 and 205. Therefore, a banknote 216 transported by a transport mechanism 215 is fed into the portion between the two tapes 201 and 202, sandwiched between the two tapes 201 and 202, and wound around the winding roller 203, and accordingly, the banknote 216 is stored.
When feeding a banknote, by driving the motor 206, the winding roller 203 rotates in a direction of unwinding the tapes 201 and 202, the reels 204 and 205 rotate at a speed enabling winding of lengths not less than the lengths unwound from the winding roller 203 of the tapes 201 and 202, the amounts to be unwound from the winding roller 203 of the tapes 201 and 202 are matched with the amounts to be wound by the reels 204 and 205 of the tapes 201 and 202 by the torque limiters, and while a fixed tension is applied to the tapes 201 and 202, the tapes 201 and 202 are wound by the reels 204 and 205. Therefore, by unwinding the two tapes 201 and 202 from the winding roller 203, a banknote 216 sandwiched between these unwound tapes 201 and 202 is fed into the transport mechanism 215 (for example, refer to PTL 1).
In addition, in a banknote storing/feeding device using one tape, by feeding a banknote into a portion between one tape to be wound around a winding roller and an outer peripheral surface of the winding roller, the banknote is wound around the winding roller together with the tape and stored although this is not illustrated. On the other hand, by unwinding the one tape from the winding roller, a banknote is fed from the portion between the unwound one tape and the outer peripheral surface of the winding roller.
In such a tape-storing type banknote storing/feeding device, in order to increase a banknote storing amount while the device is made compact as a whole, it is considered that the motor is installed at a different place to cope with an increase in diameter of the winding roller when winding a tape and an increase in diameter of the reels.
Although it would be better if the motor was installed outside the device, in a case where there is no place for installing the motor outside the device or a case where it is desired to include the motor in the banknote storing/feeding device as one unit, it is difficult to install the motor outside the device. Therefore, it is difficult to increase the banknote storing amount while the device is made compact as a whole.
A drum device in which a motor is installed inside a drum and the drum is rotated together with a rotor of the motor with respect to fixed shafts projecting from both end portions of the drum has been known (for example, refer to PTL 2). However, when this drum device is applied to a banknote storing/feeding device, drum devices are applied one each to the winding roller and the reel, and the number of motors increases and results in high cost although the device can be made compact as a whole.